Turo
|height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Green |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Blujic kajidic *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *Hutt Cartel **Hutt Cartel ruling council }} Turo, most commonly known as Turo the Hutt, was a masculine Hutt of the Blujic clan. He was ultimately killed along with Oruba by Savage Opress during the Clone Wars. Biography Early criminal career Turo the Hutt was born around 1,000 BBY as a member of the Blujic clan and as a descendant of Karagga the Unyielding, of which he was proud of. Turo became an influential Hutt of the Hutt clans around the age of 80, but lost the respect when Jabba of the Desilijic clan rose to power and out-shadowed Turo. Around the year 31 BBY, Turo began working with Black Sun Vigo Ziro the Hutt in the spice-smuggling business, which offered a quite a bit of money. Turo helped Ziro acquire a reprogrammed called CH-D1 to assassinate several Sleheyroni Hutt s that were rivals of the Desilijic Hutt. Around 23 BBY, Ziro was asked to represent the Desilijic clan on the Hutt Cartel's ruling council, of which he did not want to do. But, after realizing the sort of power he would achieve through the council, Ziro agreed to represent the Desilijic clan. But, not wanting to go to the number of meetings that he and the other council members had to attend, Ziro offered Turo to represent Ziro on the council when he wasn't there and in exchange, Turo would be in Ziro's will. Turo agreed and was present at many of the meetings, since Ziro didn't go to the meetings all the time. A year later, Ziro was replaced on the council by Kolluga the Wealthy to represent the Desilijic and Fortiure clans; so, Turo was no longer able to be present at the council's meetings anymore, since the Blujic clan already had a(n) representative and Kolluga had already chosen another Hutt as his representative. Plot against Jabba Later that same year, Ziro the Hutt and conspired to get Jabba killed, so that Ziro could take over his criminal empire and the Hutt clans, so that Ziro and the Hutts could ally themselves with the Separatists to help fight against the . Ziro offered Turo credits in exchange for Turo's new [[Trident (starship)|ship]]. Turo took the money and gave Ziro the ship. But, Turo didn't know that Ziro would later give the ship to Asajj Ventress to kidnap Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta. Turo's death Around 21 BBY, Turo and his cousin visited his uncle, Arok, at the Hutt Grand Council's chambers in Gardulla the Hutt's palace on Nal Hutta. While there, the Hutts were visited by Darth Maul, Savage Opress, and Pre Vizsla of the Death Watch. During the meeting, Maul "asked" for the Council's permission to move swiftly through their territories. Oruba then asked how many they were willing to give the Hutts, Maul replied with not having any. Turo then asked Maul what were they willing to trade for if they didn't have any credits. Maul replied to Turo's question with: "Your lives, in exchange for passage through Hutt Space and everything within it's borders." The Hutts laughed at Maul's answer and Jabba sent bounty hunters after them. However, Maul and company were not willing to give up bringing the Hutts into their collective so easily, so, Maul retaliated with an attack on the Hutts. Gorga and Jabba via hologram were not physically present at the meeting, while Arok, Marlo, and Arko managed to escape, but Oruba and Turo were caught by Bo-Katan and her squad while trying to escape. Maul then interrogated the two elder Hutts and threatened them with their lives in order to get the other council members' location. Oruba revealed Jabba's location on Tatooine, but since that was the only location he could give Maul, he was killed by Opress. Maul then asked Turo where the others were, but Turo refused to tell him and threatened him that he would die if he killed Turo, but Maul just had Opress kill Turo the same way as Oruba was. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars the novel'' * *''Hutts: The Blujic Demise'' See also *Blujic *Mission to Nal Hutta (Death Watch) *Hutt Cartel ruling council Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts of the Blujic clan Category:Criminals Category:Hutt Cartel ruling council members